


A Bullet For You

by AeternumSol



Category: DC Elseworlds, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017), Suicide Squad (2016), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathens (Music Video), Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Belle Reve Penitentiary, Bruce Wayne is Batman, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Twenty One Pilots Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeternumSol/pseuds/AeternumSol
Summary: Your boyfriend, Tyler Joseph suddenly disappears. You find out he's being detained in Belle Reve asylum for a crime he didn't commit. You try to break him out and attempt to find justice in Gotham city.





	1. Break out

You've been dating Tyler Joseph since college. At first he was very shy around you but he happened to be very cheeky once you got to know him. He had a soft boyish nature which you love.You graduated together and both got jobs at Wayne Enterprises.

Until one day, he disappeared.

He didn't show up at your date. You tried calling him but he never answered. It's been five weeks when you finally see him on a Friday office lunch-in. On TV.

"28-year-old man arrested for murdering Sen. James"

You drop your coffee mug to reach for the remote, your officemates catch your attention. Your jaw drops as the camera zooms into his face. It's no denying, it really is Tyler. He had several cuts on his face and he looks a lot thinner than when you last saw him.

"Senator Colton James was involved in a car accident last April fourth. Three weeks later the police department confirmed a foul play in the crime scene."

A footage of a lawyer was shown explaining the defendant's mental instability and plausible personality disorder. "Mister Joseph claims he was possessed by an entity called a 'Blurryface'."

"The suspect pleads insanity and is sentenced in Belle Reve penitentiary."  
The news report concludes.

You felt like cold water was poured onto you. Your sweet boyfriend disappears for a month and shows up on TV accused of murdering someone?!  
You were about to leave work when your boss stops you.  
"I know this is a lot to take in but we'll handle this." She calmly explains to you in her office. "He's our employee too, we can help him. And it's best you don't get involved." You were considering her advice.  
"You know what, take the day off. I'll see you on Monday." You leave the office as your boss makes a call.

You felt like a ghost floating back home. You did your research on the Belle Reve institute and found out that they don't accept visitors unless they're authorized by the legal department. You considered faking an authorization but you know this wouldn't work.  
You couldn't sleep that night. You had so many questions for Tyler, figuring out how to see him, how to sneak into a maximum security asylum. You can't just walk up to their gates, right?

Wrong.  
3am, you were high on red bull, driving to Belle Reve. They ask to see your ID. They let you in. You park your car and walk to the entrance. They see your ID again and made you wait.  
There's not much to see in the lobby. Just a front desk and an old leather sofa. A door to the cells and a window to the prison's open field. You look out to see a battalion of guards and several cars. Two men come into view, escorting a woman with white blonde hair and pale skin, laughing manically. They put her in a van, the battalion of guards disperse into their trucks and the convoy speeds off. You look up at the security camera fixed above the window. It's light stops blinking.  
The lady on the front desk is gone.  
You walk to the desk and open the computer. You tried to access the database and searched your boyfriend's name.  
Cell 182.  
The lights flicker.

The power is failing.

You run towards the door with nothing but hope that the surveillance doesn't come back. You try to find your way through security doors that were somehow left unlocked. You couldn't believe your luck when you found the arrow that says cells 180-185 are around the corner. You were out of breath by the time you arrive.

"Y/n! What are you doing here?!" A voice you'd recognize anywhere exclaimed.  
"Tyler!" You rush to the gate between you, jamming your hand through the tight railings just to hold him.  
"How did you get in here?" He asks.  
"I hacked the system, I think?"  
"You forget your phone password sometimes!"  
"Yes but that's not the point! I"m breaking you out" you fumble at your pockets, realizing you didn't prepare for any of this at all.  
"You can't do that, y/n. I'm a danger to the society. I'm a violent threat to you." He says.

"Shhh shut up! Don't say that! You know that's not true" you say as you look around to find something to pick the locks with. You look into the cell beside Tyler's and find a small T-shaped tool and a metal wire on the ground. The cell door was open so whoever was in here successfully picked the lock.  
Tyler continued to ramble about how you're gonna get caught and will most likely be jailed too. Suddenly the door clicked open.

"How dare you doubt me mister Joseph." You say as you swing the door open. He walks to you and wraps you in an embrace long overdue.  
"Let's get out of here." He says as he pulls away from you. You pocket the tools that might be useful for your escape.  
You finally make it out the mostly empty parking lot. Other than your car, there were two dusty Prius that had certainly seen better days. You get in the driver's seat, Tyler on the passenger's.  
Just as you start your engine, you notice a figure in the backseat. You look behind to see a man dressed in a black tank top and a black beanie. You scream. Tyler looks behind and see the man as well.  
"Whoa wait y/n calm down he's a friend" Tyler grabs at you as you move to open your car door.  
"Hi I'm Josh." The man in the backseat speaks.  
"Josh this is y/n, my girlfriend." Tyler motions.  
You were still trying to calm your heart from the whole running and breaking out thing that just transpired.  
"I believe you have my drum key.." Josh speaks again.  
"Do you even know this guy?" You ask Tyler while pulling the tool from your pocket.  
"Yeah he was detained in the cell beside mine but I've never gotten to see his face. Until now." Tyler calmly explains.

The drive home was quiet. You were tired from having no sleep since you found out, only running on energy drinks plus getting stressed over breaking two people out of an asylum.

Whoa.  
You just broke two people out of an asylum.

You arrive at your apartment, carefully sneaking the two breakouts in. Fortunately, no one else was loitering around the complex.  
"Okay there's food on the fridge, the bathroom's that way and Josh you can take the couch. You both know you guys aren't supposed to be here so don't answer the door or the phone under any circumstances." You say like a mom scolding kids.

You walk straight into your bedroom, falling face down on the bed to get some much needed sleep. Tyler was in the shower. He had stayed a couple of times at your place so you kept a drawer of his stuff. A couple of minutes later, Tyler joins you in bed and wraps an arm around your waist.

You wake up with a jolt late in the afternoon when some guy starts shaking your shoulder. It was Josh.

  
"Someone's at the door.."


	2. Move out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are moving to a secure location after FBI discovers your apartment.

You immediately come to your senses and realize that you have been caught breaking fugitives out.   
"Oh my god this is wrong. This is so wrong. This is how I'm gonna die. I'll be sentenced to death!" You say as you make your way to the door. Another series of knocks break the silence. You look into the peephole to see your boss and an older man smartly dressed in a jumper.   
"Yeah?" You say through the door.   
"Y/n? It's me. I'm just checking up on you. Are you okay?"  
"Uh, yeah."  
"I'm with Mr. Pennyworth. Will you let us in?"  
You look to the door of your room to see Tyler peeking out like a kid. You both knew Mister Alfred Pennyworth. He's like Mister Wayne's private investigator-butler-all-around guy.   
Tyler nods and slowly closes the bedroom door.  
You let them in and let them sit on the sofa previously occupied by Josh.   
"Alfred Pennyworth. Pleasure to meet you." He extends his hand to you and you reluctantly take it. You were aware of the cold sweat on your palms.  
"Miss y/l/n, we came here to discuss with you a very important matter."

Oh my gosh they know.   
They know and they're gonna have you arrested.

"We know you broke out Tyler Joseph from Belle Reve." He speaks calmly in his very British demeanor.

You were shocked. Your first impulse was to lie.   
"No I didn't?" You responded. Mister Pennyworth raises an eyebrow.

"Okay in my defense, the doors were unlocked." You answered, surprised at how fast you can make up crappy excuses.  
"That's right. We hacked through the system so you can get him out."  
"Wait, what?"  
"Did you think you did it?" Your boss reacts.  
"Miss l/n, we were tipped by our connections in the CIA that there is evidence that will prove Tyler's innocence." Alfred explains.  
"What? Well where is it?"  
"It's in someone's computer in some hard drive. We'll explain later. Y/n, the FBI are on their way here. We need to get Tyler out of here. Now." Your boss interjects after checking her phone.  
"Where are we going?!" You panic.   
"You're staying here, we're taking Tyler to a safe place here in Gotham."  
After some quick packing, Tyler was ready to go.  
"We have another problem." You say. "When I broke Tyler out, Josh broke himself out and came with us."  
"Who's Josh?" Alfred asks.   
"I don't know! He's from the asylum!" You answer.   
"He's coming too. Let's go." Your boss speaks over the loud noise of a helicopter's blades spinning above your building.   
"As soon as the FBI leaves, we'll come get you." Alfred reassures you while making your way to the rooftop.   
"You take care, okay?" Tyler cradles your face before kissing you.   
He then climbs into the chopper. It takes off.  
You return to your apartment and decide to clean up the place.

About an hour later, an FBI agent and some policemen arrive. You try to keep calm.   
They don't seem too suspicious of you. How could an office worker like you hack a highly secured system anyway? They didn't even seem interested in your answers.

Minutes after they left, your phone rang.   
"Hello?"  
"Miss y/l/n. This is Alfred. Pack your things. You're moving out."

Soon enough, a luxurious black Mercedes-Benz parked beside your car. Alfred loaded your things into the trunk.   
"Where are we going?" You ask.   
"You'll be staying in Mister Wayne's private residence here in Gotham." Alfred answers smoothly while driving.   
"I'm moving to Wayne Manor?!!"


	3. Find out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get a promotion while figuring out the problem.

It's been almost a week since you've moved into the Wayne Manor. You kept following the news on TV but all they talk about is this Task Force X causing trouble while completing a mission. A lucky distraction, Alfred calls it.   
You've caught up with Tyler over the last month of his disappearance. Apparently, he was abducted by people and they beat him up. It had triggered Blurryface and the next thing he remembers is that he's being arrested for a crime he didn't commit.  
You've had several encounters with his Blurryface persona. Tyler's eyes would turn red and his hands and neck would be tainted black and his voice would sound outworldly deep.

You were having a meeting with Alfred, Josh, Tyler and Mister Wayne himself in the conference room of his mansion. You explained everything to them and now you were plotting how to hack another highly secure facility.   
LexCorp.

"Why is it even in LexCorp?" You ask.   
"It's their best interest that Senator Colton keeps his mouth shut especially now that Superman is dead." Bruce explains.

"Can't we just log on to their website?" You offered.   
Tyler cleared his throat and whispered to you; "babe I don't think it's that easy.."  
"We don't even have their floor plan. We don't know where things are stored, where the cameras are.." Alfred stresses.   
Suddenly Josh tosses a flash drive to Alfred.   
"What's that?" Bruce perks up.  
"It's LexCorp's building schematics. You'll find where guards are posted, cameras pointed, emergency exits, everything." Josh explains while Alfred displays the contents unto the large screen.  
Bruce studies the map for a while before speaking."I'll take care of it." He then points to you.  
"You're promoted. You'll work with Alfred. We're building a team and he could use some help."

"I can't do this" you tell Tyler as soon as you three exit the conference room.  
"Of course you can, babe. You can do anything! You broke me out of Belle Reve!" Tyler encourages.  
"That wasn't me! that was Alfred!" You retaliate  
"Well you have a good mentor, and you're a fast learner. Baby there's nothing to worry about! You'll be great!" Tyler was right. You just couldn't believe it yet.   
Everything was going too fast. You needed some time on your own.

Tyler and Josh were watching a soap opera on TV when Tyler thought out loud. "Why do you think Mister Wayne is helping us, Josh?"  
"He's just being nice." Josh says.  
"Yeah, but to us?"  
"Not to us. To y/n. We're just some sidequest." Josh jokes before shoving popcorn into his mouth.  
Tyler starts thinking too much.

You woke up to Tyler joining you in bed. You shift to give him more space since you were sleeping in the middle of the bed. It was almost midnight.  
You tried going back to sleep but you could feel Tyler being antsy, you can almost hear him thinking.   
"What are you thinking about?" You move to face him on the bed.  
"It's nothing." He says.   
"Ty..."  
"It's stupid.."  
"If it's bothering you, it's not stupid" you prop your head on his chest.   
"Okay." He whispers as he smooths his hand on your hair. You waited for him to talk but he was taking too long.   
"Well?"  
"DoesBruceWayneKnowWereDating?"  
"Huh?"  
"ISAID-"  
"I heard you the first time. Yes Ty, he knows."  
"Okay." Your cheeks hurt from trying to stop yourself from smiling.   
"Are you je-" you start but he cuts you off.   
"No."  
"Okay." Now you were laughing. The room was dark but you know he's pouting.   
"Oh Tyyy" you say as you lightly pinch his cheeks. "You know I love you so much right?"  
"I love you too, y/n" he whispers. You move your face closer to his in order to kiss him and show him just how much you love him.

The next morning you were working with Alfred learning about the computer systems in Lexcorp. All these were made possible by Josh's flash drive.   
"I wonder how he got all these information.." You wondered out loud. You realize you don't really know anything about Josh except for his name.   
Alfred was typing on the computer before he pointed at the screen. It was a scanned sheet of information from the asylum's database.   
Aside from his personal details, the rest of the information had been redacted.  
"We'll deal with that later. For now, Lexcorp." Alfred finalised.   
"Right."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to the chapter title, no they don't find out yet. Lol


	4. Freak out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good times bad times at Wayne Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to the previous chapter, they will freak out in this one.

 

You were watching a movie with Tyler and Josh one evening when Alfred came running. "Y/n, follow me" He quickly said before moving out of the room. "What's going on?" You say as you get on your feet and follow him down the hallway. Tyler and Josh were on your tail when you entered the library. "No, only y/n is coming. You two stay here." Alfred instructs. You all nodded, nervous about what could be going on.  
Alfred then closed the library door and pressed some keys on the piano which prompted a bookshelf to give way to a dark room.  
"Oh my gosh you have a secret lair!" you looked at Alfred who ignored your reaction. You entered the secret lair that contained an old mechanical lift. Alfred shut the gate and pulled the lever, prompting the lift to descend.  
You arrive at a cold moist basement. Alfred rushes to a man dressed in black, lying on the floor.  
"Is that-?" You ask, confused.  
"Yes and he's hurt. Go grab some supplies" Alfred points to a box in the corner and you move to get it. As you hand the kit to the butler, the Batman removes his mask.  
"Mister Wayne!" You exclaim.  
He was drifting in and out of consciousness while Alfred was stitching him up. Before he passed out, Bruce passes you a flash drive and instructs you to "call Diana Prince" and to "hurry."

  
Alfred assures you that he can handle it before you rush back upstairs into the computer room to find a cellphone and contact a Diana Prince.  
Tyler and Josh were with you in the room when the phone on the other end started ringing.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello, Miss Prince?" You ask. You realize you have no idea what to say to her. How much does she know?  
"Yes?" She speaks firmly.  
"Uh.. Mister Wayne asked me to call you.. I'm not sure-"  
"Is this y/n? Do you have the files from Lexcorp?" She questions  
"Yes!" You exclaim. Thankfully you won't have to explain a lot to her.  
"Broadcast it. I'll be there soon." She then ends the call.  
"What did she say?" Josh asks.  
"She said to 'broadcast it' but I don't know what that means" you reply.  
Josh then takes over the computer, tapping away on the keyboard and seeing multiple loading bars on the screens. The doorbell rings.  
"I think she's here. I'll get it." You volunteer. Tyler followed you.

  
You creak the large door open to see a woman clad in black clothing.  
"Miss Prince?"  
She raises a gun to your head and kicks the door open.  
"No. It's Miss Sharp. Evelyn Sharp." She says upon entering the house. "I believe you have stolen something from us. Give it back, and no one gets hurt." She gazes menacingly at you.  
"You're too late. We've broadcasted it" you retaliate  
"Okay. Guess I'm gonna have to clean up the mess then." She fires a shot at your direction. The bullet misses you. Evelyn then grabs Tyler, wrapping an arm around his neck and a gun to his head.

  
"Stop! No!" You scream.  
"Sorry sweetheart, just following orders." Evelyn smiles at you.  
"I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt him!" You try to bargain.  
"Y/n it's okay." Tyler speaks, his voice calm and vulnerable.  
"No its not!" Your face was messy from the sweat and tears  
"Y/n, look at me. I'll be okay. You move on to someone else-"  
"Tyler no!" Your head was aching from all the stress and screaming.  
"You know what, I know something that's gonna hurt even more." Evelyn suddenly speaks. She then moves the gun from Tyler's head to you.  
She pulls the trigger.  
You closed your eyes.  
Tyler's screams echo through the hallway.  
A body hits the floor.  
You open your eyes and see the body in front of you.

It was Josh.  
  
Tyler breaks free from the villain's grasp. Just as then, Evelyn gets dragged out by a beautiful woman in a metallic corset.

"Josh what the hell did you do?" You kneel beside him who was lying face down.  
"Josh don't worry we'll get you sorted out in no time, alright?" Tyler helps you turn him over.  
Josh seemed delirious as he was smiling at you and Tyler.  
"Ty, now's the perfect time to ask her.." Josh's voice sounded tired and heavy.  
"Its not the perfect time at all Josh!" Tyler yelled at him.  
You carefully unzip his jacket to asses the damage while wiping the tears from your eyes. Your hands were shaking.

But there was no damage.

"Josh what the fuck?" Your voice was shaking.  
"Yeah there's a lot you don't know about me.." He sits up. Your eyes were as wide as saucers. The bullet that hit his chest falls to the ground making a clinking sound.

"I was one of the failed metahuman experiments of Lexcorp. They let me go because they thought the process didn't work. But i managed to get twenty percent of gotham's mob arrested with my bare hands, got me in prisoned, and escaped when you broke Tyler out, and I've been living my best life since" he calmly explains, zipping his jacket back.  
"So is it the perfect time now?" Josh looks at Tyler.  
There was so much information to unpack that you just closed your eyes and lied on the marble floor. Josh started laughing and soon were you and Tyler.

The woman in a metallic corset returns and extends her hand to you. "Diana Prince." She introduces. "Where's Bruce?"  
"He's downstairs. Where's Evelyn?" You ask.  
"She's been taken care of."

Diana walks to the library. She definitely know Bruce's secret. The three of you were left alone again. You decide head to the kitchen.

"Ty, what were you gonna ask me?" You ask Tyler after cooking some spaghetti.  
"Uh-" his eyes start to wander around the kitchen, avoiding your gaze.  
"Dude, if you're not gonna tell her, I will." Josh firmly states. Tyler kept fumbling the edge of his sleeve.  
"Y/n.." Josh starts before Tyler cuts him off.  
"Y/n, will you marry me?"  
Your jaw drops open. Your eyebrows almost reach your hairline.  
"I've been meaning to ask you a long time ago but circumstances kept getting in the way. I don't have a ring yet but-"  
"Yes, Tyler I'll marry you!" You cut him off and jump into his embrace. Tyler exhales, relieved of his worries.

"Honestly y/n, you're all he ever talks about back in prison. He'd spend hours just talking about you." Josh admits. You beckon him to join your group hug.

"Thank you, Josh. You saved my life." You say to the metahuman.

"Josh, you saved my fiancee!" Tyler screams in excitement before pulling away from the group hug to kiss you.

 


End file.
